jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Junior
This baby ''T. rex'' is one of the dinosaurs featured in the film The Lost World: Jurassic Park The Lost World: Jurassic Park In The Lost World, Roland Tembo, member of Peter Ludlow's new InGen team, attempted to hunt a male Tyrannosaurus. After finding the tyrannosaur nest, he and Ajay Sidhu, a fellow hunter, used the baby rex to lure its parents out. However, Ludlow, who wonder away from the hunters' camp in a drunken stupor, accidentally break its leg. Then during the fiasco at the camp, caused by Nick and Sarah releasing the captured dinosaurs, Nick found the baby rex and takes it back to the trailer, where Sarah applies first aid to its broken leg. Knowing that its cry can be heard and answered, Kelly begged her father, Ian Malcolm, to take her to the High Hide for safety. Eventaully, the baby's cry is answered by its mother and father, and Nick, Sarah and Ian were able to finish fixing its broken leg and release it back in the wild with its parents. The infant would later be recaptured by Ludlow's team, and get shipped to the new Jurassic Park facility in San Diego via his jet. Ian and Sarah would later arrived at the facility to find and retrieve it. They plan to use the infant rex to lure its father, who is also captured, taken and wreaking havoc in the city, and take them both back to the ship to bring them back to Isla Sorna. The plan works, and in his attempt to retrieve the infant, Ludlow gets wounded by the adult, who leaves the rest of the killing to its baby. Sarah managed to tranquilized the male in the nick of time before the order to kill it can be done. Both the adult male and baby rexes are then transported back to Isla Sorna, where they're reunited with the female, and are seen on a plain next to the Stegosaurus herd and a flock of Pteranodon. Baby T Rex by DsKoRn.jpg Kills Novel *'Lewis Dodgson' Film *'Peter Ludlow' Jurassic Park-inspired video games * The baby rex appears in Chaos Island: The Lost World. In some missions the player's objective is to bring it back to its parents, or to find it. * The baby rex appears in the fourth and fifth stages of The Lost World: Jurassic Park arcade game. Toy line * The baby rex appears in The Lost World Series 1. It is codenamed "Junior". Like in the film, it has a leg wound. Gallery 2712801510_a87495402a.jpg 377911_286884451347229_130940650274944_715130_1804311645_n.jpg Trivia *According to the coloration of the infant, a green with lighter yellowed striping along the dorsal, the animal would be male as this is the same coloration that the Tyrannosaur buck possesses *It is fan speculation that the sub-adult T. rex that was killed by the Spinosaurus in Jurassic Park III is this individual animal, however it's more likely that it is simply just a rogue animal. *The baby T. rex and its father also appear in the IDW Jurassic Park comic series Redemption, but only in a flashback when it reveals that Ludlow survived, ableit disfigured. *Due to some specimens recently foun dof juvenile T. rex, it is possible that baby T. rex actually had longer skulls, therefore making the infant unrealistic. However, it is possible, though unlikely, that the specimens in question represent a different genus, known as Nanotyrannus. *In the film it was mentioned the juvenile was a couple of weeks old; it would have been too long for it to be that old, although it is implied that InGen accellerated the growth of their dinosaurs, which could account for this issue. *The dependance of young ''tyrannosaur''s on their parents is very apparent with this baby dinosaur. When it is injured and taken away from its parents, it barely ever stops howling for them, indicating that it is not yet capable of surviving on its own and requires its parents to come to its rescue. Category:Dinosaurs Category:Toy Line Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park Category:Carnivores Category:Dinosaurs of North America Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park dinosaurs Category:Comic book dinosaurs Category:Isla Sorna (novel canon) dinosaurs Category:Isla Sorna (movie canon) dinosaurs